Body Swap
by KIxia
Summary: Harry and Snape have to live 24 hours in each others bodies. See what they get up to and whether this experience will change their opinions of each other.
1. The Swap

Body Swap

Chapter 1 – The Swap

SS

"Where the hell am I and why am I surrounded by red curtains?" I silently asked myself when I woke up. I sat up and looked around but couldn't remember how I had got wherever I was. I definitely went to sleep in my own bed last night.

I heard movement and voices the other side of the curtains so peered through the gap in them. What I saw nearly made me pass out. Somehow I had ended up in one of the Gryffindor dorms and not just any one, by the look of things it was Potter's room. As far as I was concerned things couldn't be any worse, that was until I looked down and realised I was wearing Gryffindor pyjamas and was much shorter than I was yesterday. I put my hands up to my head and my worst fears were confirmed. There was no way that hair belonged to anyone but Harry bloody Potter. My thoughts at this time were along the lines of "Holy ****, what the ****, ****, ****, is happening to me."

When I calmed down enough to let any rational thought into my head, I decided the only logical thing to do now was to go and see the headmaster. He was so barking mad he might actually believe me when I told him who I was; anyone else would probably send me straight off to St Mungo's. Actually that isn't a bad idea; if Dumbledore doesn't listen I might go and check myself in.

I ran from the room, ignoring the calls of the Gryffindor boys. I then sprinted to Dumbledore's office like a hundred rabid dogs (either that or one annoying flea bitten mutt) were chasing me. When I reached the gargoyle which guarded his office I yelled every type of sweet I could think of at it as I had forgotten the password, obviously from the trauma of turning into Potter. It finally moved and when I got to the top of the stairs, I banged on the door and stormed into the office.

* * *

><p><span>HP<span>

As I woke up I stretched out. That's strange I thought "My bed appears to be wider." I rolled over and felt long hair brushing my face. I sat up ready to yell at whoever had made my hair grow so much and then realised I wasn't in my dorm. By now I was very confused, especially as I didn't know where I was. I had no memory of being here before or even how I got here. All I knew was it wasn't my dorm or the hospital wing.

I looked around the room it was comfy and nicely decorated so it was obviously lived in but by who? I got out of the large bed and almost stumbled, it appeared that I had grown in height as well as my hair. I moved across the room and then spotted some potions books on the table by the door. "It couldn't be," I thought as my mind veered towards blind panic. "It can't be one of Snape's rooms. He would kill me if he found out I had been anywhere near them. I had to get out! I ran for the closest door and yanked it open.

It turned out to be a bathroom but that wasn't the worrying thing. On the wall opposite the door was a mirror but it showed Snape not me standing in the doorway. I stood unable to move for a few minutes. I looked like Snape! How was that possible? I would definitely remember taking polyjuice potion and I couldn't think of any other way this could happen.

What was I meant to do now? One thing was certain I was definitely out of my depth, I needed help. Normally I would have gone to my best friends Ron and Hermione but I didn't think they would trust me if I looked like Snape and I didn't think they would be much help anyway. Ron would panic and Hermione would run off to the library looking for answers and tell me I should tell a teacher. Therefore I may aswell skip them out and go straight to a teacher but who would believe me. Then the answer came to me, it was obvious really, Professor Dumbledore was the best option. He would be most likely to listen and might even have an explanation for what has happened.

I set off trying to ignore the panic I felt. I comforted myself with the thought that Dumbledore would know what to do. When I reached his office the gargoyle let me straight up even though I didn't know the password. I knocked on the door and was asked to enter. When I opened the door I was surprised to see myself already there glaring at me. Then I realised it must be Snape. He was the only one who looked at me like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an idea that popped into my head. Do have ideas for continuing. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. In Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 2 – In Dumbledore's Office

SS

"Hello, if what I have been hearing is right, I assume that you are Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. I really hate it when he does that. I don't see what is so amusing about this situation anyway.

"Of course he is Harry, who else would it be?" I asked letting my frustration show. "I didn't come here asking for help for no reason."

"I am sure you didn't. Now calm down and let Harry say his part. I have already heard your views and opinions of what has happened, many times and rather loudly I might add," said Dumbledore smiling. Great! As if being in Potter's body wasn't bad enough, now I have to listen to his ramblings on the subject.

I glared at them both but decided it might be quicker just to sit down and leave them to it and quicker they finished talking the quicker a solution may be found. Therefore I moved to the comfier looking chair and sat down, waiting impatiently for them to get this over with.

Potter took the other chair and sat down. He looked nervous and was looking all around the room. Finally he said "I don't know what happened. I just woke up and realised I was in a strange room. Then as I was trying to find an exit I found a mirror and realised I looked like this."

"That's a likely story," I replied sarcastically. "I have never met anyone as nosy as you. I'm sure you had a good poke around my rooms before you left."

"No I didn't. To be honest, as soon as I saw the potions books I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"Really, what is so scary about potions books? It is not like anyone would get you to read them. You wouldn't be able to make anything in them anyway," I said smirking.

"I am sure it wasn't the books that were the issue, Severus," said Dumbledore. "He was probably more concerned about your reaction to him being there."

"You got that right," mumbled Potter quietly.

"Are we ever going to get to the part where you tell us what happened and how to fix it because that is the only reason I am here." I asked interrupting whatever other nonsense he was planning on saying. I noticed that Potter perked up when I said this and looked at the headmaster expectantly. I wasn't really surprised. He probably couldn't wait to get his body back so he run off and tell Weasley and Granger all about his horrifying experience being turned into the greasy potions master. It would be all around the school by lunchtime. I sighed and waited for the headmaster's response.

"I'm afraid, I don't think it will be that simple boys," said Dumbledore crashing all our hopes that this would be over quickly. "The only case I have heard like this involves an old and complicated spell. Have you ever heard the saying to truly understand someone you have to walk a mile in their shoes?" My stomach sank. I didn't like where this seemed to be leading.

"Yeah, it's a muggle saying but what does it have to do with us?" asked Potter. He really was slow if he could see where this was going.

"Well that is the general principle of this spell. You have to spend 24 hours in each others bodies."

"What, that is crazy!" yelled Potter standing up.

"I don't agree," replied Dumbledore. "I think it will do you a lot of good to see things from the other's perspective." I looked at him suspiciously. He looked far too happy about this. Thinking about it this spell seems like something Dumbledore himself might do.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Potter asked.

"Go somewhere far away from anyone and hide until the spell reverses itself." I replied before Dumbledore could announce his crazy idea.

"I don't think that will be very beneficial. Who would teach your classes and people will get suspicious if Harry doesn't turn up for classes. I think you should spend the day as the other person."

"No, no, I think Snape's idea was better. Let's find somewhere to hide far away from anyone and each other," said Potter.

"He isn't teaching my classes. I would have no potions lab left. It would have been blown up." I interrupted panicking at the thought of Potter in charge of a potions class. "Also Potter's class is second today, who will stop Longbottom blowing up the school."

"You will Severus, just as Harry," said Dumbledore smiling happily.

"Why would we even consider this?" I asked irritably.

"Fine let's make it a competition. The first person who messes up enough to allow someone to guess what has happened has to spend Saturday doing whatever jobs the other person can think up." Dumbledore replied. I could see Potter's mind whirling. He would love to boss me around. I could see it in his eyes. He was going to agree.

"Okay," he said cautiously. I was annoyed. This is stupid. Then I thought of all the odd job that needed doing and cauldrons that needed cleaning. I was a spy for the order I could easily pretend to be Potter for the day.

"Fine," I said against my better judgement. "But I better be myself again tomorrow."

"Oh, I am sure you will," said Dumbledore sounding delighted that his little plan has worked. He hasn't admitted it but I am sure he is behind all of this. Who else would even think of pulling a stunt like this?

After we left his office I showed Potter where my lesson plans were kept and gave him some books about the potions that were planned for today's classes. Luckily I didn't have anything first thing so he could look through them then. I took a last look around my classroom and left. God knows what it will look like by tomorrow.


	3. Before Lessons

Chapter 3

SS

Having left Potter standing bemused in my potions lab, I realised I had to go to the Gryffindor common room to pick up Potters' books. As I wandered through the corridors I worried about what havoc Potter could cause inside my body. When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it struck me that I had to face those Gryffindor morons; this fact appalled me. Suddenly the portrait swung open, and I was charged at by that idiot Weasley, and the know-it-all Granger.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried about you!" Grangers' shrill voice shrieked at me.

"Where did you go mate? You just charged out of here," Weasley babbled at me. "You could have waited for me you know," he whinged.

I had to think of an excuse quickly, to satisfy Potters fan club. I thought what would make Potter leave in a hurry. The answer came to me: like his father, he is completely obsessed with quiddich.

"I heard someone outside saying that the quiddich was going to be cancelled this year, so I went to convince Dumbledore to fight the evil pink toad."

"What do you mean quiddich is going to be cancelled?" Weasley said panicking and dragging me into the common room.

The room went very quiet; then noise erupted with everyone yelling. "What's all this about quiddich being cancelled?" one of the irritating Weasley twins asked me.

I smirked to myself, thinking that's got them all worried.

"How can you be so worried about quiddich?" hissed Granger. "We have bigger problems this year, such as that incompetent ministry woman teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts. How are we supposed to pass our O.W.L.s?"

"How can anything be more important than quiddich?" The Weasley twins asked looking horrified.

Whilst they were distracted with this argument, I slipped up to the dormitories to collect Potters' stuff. When I came back down, the argument was still ongoing.

Inspiration struck me, and I said, "We'll have to hurry if we want to have breakfast before lessons."

Granger looked at her watch, "Quick, we'd better go, or we'll be late for class."

Weasley looked disgusted at the thought that he may not get breakfast, so we hurriedly exited the common room.

* * *

><p><span>HP<span>

I flicked through the lesson plans that Snape had given me. Some of the potions looked incredibly complicated. How was I meant to teach them without people becoming suspicious?

I decided that I would worry about this later as I was really hungry because I hadn't yet had breakfast. I headed towards the great hall. It felt very strange to sit at the teachers table. I got myself some toast about busied myself with spreading on lots of jam hoping that none of the other teachers would start a conversation with me.

Near the end of the allocated breakfast time a large group of Gryffindors (including my friends) burst through the doors into the Great Hall. They all looked worried and upset about something. I wondered what that could be. They headed straight for the Gryffindor table and started whispering with the people already seated there, who looked confused but then started to look just as unhappy as the ones who had just entered. The whispers past across the hall and slowly more and more face turned towards the toad looking disgruntled.

When most the school were glaring at Umbridge, Professor McGonagall headed towards the Gryffindor table to see what was going on. After a fairly short, quiet conversation containing lots of gesturing from some of the Gryffindors she returned to the table looking like she was about to breath fire. She approached Dumbledore and asked him what was going on as many of her students were under the impression that quiddich was going to be cancelled. Dumbledore said he hadn't heard anything about that happening and that it must just be a rumour. This was probably good for me because I was just about to start yelling in a very un-Snapelike manner.

People then started exiting the hall to get ready for lessons. I didn't have any lessons first thing but remembered that during second period was when I normally had potions therefore the first lesson I would have to teach would include Snape as me and Malfoy! I groaned and left to go to the potions classroom so I could try and work out how I was going to pull off being Snape if front of a load of Slytherins.

* * *

><p><strong>I let my sister help with this chapter and it went off at a strange tangent. Will be back to normal on the next one which will be how Harry and Snape cope in the Potions lesson.<strong>


End file.
